Currently, conventional ceiling fan rotation control methods are performed based on speed of the blades as main control parameters so as to control rotation of the blades using a constant-speed control system. The control methods include setting several target speeds corresponding to a respective one of several segments by manufacturers according to size, shape and materials of the fan blades. However, this kind of control methods would result in a condition in which the control program needs to set different speeds depending on selections of the blades of the ceiling fan. As a result, the significant problems of technical service and commodity stocks are raised.
Furthermore, the target rotation speed is fixed while the ceiling fan motor and the driver vary depending on the combination of the blades in consideration of factors of size, shape, material of blades, etc. Therefore, when a user replaces the blades with other blades having different materials and size, the ceiling fan fails to operate based on its original settings. The loading applied onto the ceiling fan motor may be even heavier after replacing the blades with the other blades. Accordingly, the ceiling fan motor constantly increases the output power in order to perform the target speed control. Eventually, the over loading of the output power overheats the ceiling fan motor.